1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for constructing a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional computer systems, general-purpose operating systems (hereinafter referred to as OS) are executed on general-purpose hardware so as to use expensive hardware and run as many application programs as effectively as possible.
However, this general use results in redundancy. As technologies advance, the program of the OS becomes large and its operating time becomes long. Conventionally, many application programs are concurrently executed on one general-purpose computer machine. Thus, one computer machine has a large and complicated hardware construction. Consequently, the performance and reliability of the computer system deteriorate.
Nowadays, since the cost of the computer hardware is being dramatically increased, the disadvantages of the general use are becoming greater than the advantages thereof.
In addition, the construction and usage of the computer systems are different from those of the organization and job processing methods of companies and of human beings. Thus, when an expert in a particular field wants to computerize his job, difficulties will be encountered. This is because computer end users are not considered in the construction methods of conventional computer systems. In addition, since an expert in a particular field may not understand computer systems very well, it is the developers of computers who should construct computer systems. However, the developers similarly may not clearly understand the specifications of the job of each expert.